


[podfic] The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down: Derek's Perspective

by otter, reena_jenkins



Series: The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Wolf Derek Hale, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Derek Hale, Podfic, Snippets, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Derek is completely fucked."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down: Derek's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down: Derek's Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94856) by otter. 



 

  
  
**  
Coverartist:** [ ](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/profile) [ **dapatty** ](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek POV, Alive Laura Hale, Actual Wolf Derek Hale, Tumblrfic, Snippet  
  
 **Length:**  00:05:28  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_The%20Importance%20of%20Turning%20Around%20Three%20Times%20Before%20Lying%20Down_%20Derek's%20Perspective_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).

 

 **OR** you could download both stories of the series as one giant podbook, with a runtime of 03:43:06, as an [ **m4b right over here.**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TWolf\)%20_The%20Importance%20of%20Turning%20Around%20Three%20Times%20Before%20Lying%20Down_.m4b)


End file.
